1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a wearable electronic device that can be configured into different physical configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as computers and mobile phones are extremely popular and enjoy wide spread acceptance in our society. Various wearable devices have been developed that incorporate computer and advanced electronic technologies. The wearable devices often incorporate practical functions and features and also can have aesthetic features. Some wearable devices have a display that is used to show visual content to a user. Wearable devices such as smart watches and activity trackers are examples of physical objects that have electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable the wearable devices to exchange data with other users and connected devices.